


Fire Emblem - Reader Challenge

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Love held the power to overcome all. Especially as the thunder of war boomed overhead. It was on this night that he knew, as the moon shone through the clouds, that he cared for her with all of his heart. (An open letter to all Fire Emblem fans who enjoy romance. Want to have your say? Now's the time!)





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know where to go from here. Everything he knew had fallen apart, but if there was one person he could still believe in, who he loved with all of his heart... _it was her._

She'd done so much to make him smile, to hold his hand and help him push onward. It was time to give back, to thank her for all she'd done for him.

The rain beat down overhead, the cries of war looming. It wouldn't be long until they walked into battle. Until that moment came?

"I'll treasure every single moment I have with you, my wonderful lady."

* * *

**I've written plenty of Fire Emblem stories. Some of you might have seen me in the section before. That said, I'm thinking of starting a new romance story. It's going to be written from the viewpoint of an original male character. As for the heroine... I want you guys, my readers to choose.**

**That's right. Post a comment and tell me which female character you'd like to see the romantic interest in my upcoming story. Any female character from Fates or Awakening is fine. I'll count up all of your votes and come tomorrow I'll pick the one with the most.**

**Alright. You have until until tomorrow morning. Ready? Go!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What little time we have left."

She smiled sadly.

This world has been overun by the Risen, foul creatures of darkness and demise. There was one option alone that remained.

The magic of Naga's blessing. Word had spread across the castle. Whispers spoke of the princess preparing a ritual... one that would save Ylisse and the rest of the land before it was too late.

Only with the help of the Light Dragon, could they set things right.

* * *

**Alright. I've been counting votes across all three of the platforms I use. Fanfiction. Archive of Our Own and Deviantart. I'll be taking votes for the rest of tonight, too. So if you haven't yet had your say, there's still time. For now I'll share the top three ladies of the vote so far, in no particular order.**

**Robin**

**Say'ri**

**Lucina**

**Every vote counts, but in the meantime, I have another question.**

**What kind of male protagonist would you guys and girls be interested in seeing? A noble knight? A troubled rogue? A former servant to Chrom and his siblings? Share your thoughts and let me know. I want to make this story based on your feedback.**

**Also, for those of you who would like more information on my stories, you can find me on Deviantart under the same user name. Thanks again, and happy voting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Through the portal he walked. To a place filled with life. To a land of hope.

He'd lost so much already. Perhaps this whole fleeting instance was a dream. Perhaps it was even more than that. Maybe, just maybe it was an awakening all of his own?

One way or another everything would become clear, soon enough.

"I'll get you back, dearest. It's been bleak here... but I promise... I'll change things."

His mission?

To reunite with the woman he loved. To see Ylisse again in a much happier light.

* * *

**Last call to anybody looking to vote. Voting won't close until tomorrow, but for now I'll talk about the Fire Embem ladies in first and second place, alongside the character suggestions I've had.**

**Alrighty. The characters in first and second place in the vote (in no particular order) are Robin and Lucina. If you want to change that, there's still time.**

**As for the character suggestions I've had several very interesting ones.**

**First up is a former servant to either Lucina or Robin.**

**Second is a down on his luck rogue, or scoundrel.**

**Thirdly is a Chon'sin warrior in the service to Say'ri and the Resistance.**

**Lastly is an age-old manakete who is awakened by Robin.**

**Got any feedback you'd like to give? Let me know! There will be one last post here to finalize everything, then I'll mark this challenge as complete and get to writing the story.**

**In the meantime, I have other Fire Emblem stories if you'd like something to read. Thank you for the support so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I was nothing until you found me. Would've rotted in the castle dungeons. But no. You gave me a shot to prove m'self. With the chance in my hands I'd do what I never could before. I'd save ya life."

It's why he'd come back here, to a time and place he could barely remember. A distant past. Almost fifteen years before Grima unleashed his power and brought everything to ruin.

"Miss Lucina's gonna hate it when she finds out I caught wind of her plan. But I gotta do this. I'll work with em if I have to. Here's hoping I don't run into m'self as a wee baby. That'd be a tad iffy."

He looked up to the sky, so clear and blue. Nothing like it was in his time.

"Ya have m'word, Robin. I'll look out for ya. You taught me so much. About time I do somthin' for you instead."

A smile, honest and heartfelt.

"I wonder what she looks like in this time? Just as fair 'n gentle, I'll wager."

* * *

**Alrighty! There you have it. Voting has closed and the winner is Robin. She just edged out past Lucina at the last minute. As for the type of protagonist we're going to see? Well, I won't spoil too much. But how's this for an interesting idea.  
**

**A former young rogue turned apprentice to Robin in the future, shortly before she lost control to Grima. He's come back in time to help her younger-self, having deeply respected and cared for older Robin in his timeline.**

**You see, I liked the idea of a rogue and a servant. Thought I'd mix those and give them an interesting spin.**

**Thank you to everybody who took the time to vote and leave feedback.**

**If there are any more ideas or suggestions you'd like to share then feel free to do so. Just because everything is wrapped up here it doesn't mean I don't want to hear your thoughts.**

**I'll give one last update before the first chapter drops. Until then I have plenty for folks to read if they're bored, including a new chapter of Our Little Secret for all of the RobinXSevera fans. Again, take it easy.**


End file.
